Webb of Lies
by minimindbender
Summary: Pure smut. A smutty version of Webb of Lies.


_A/N: I was bored yesterday and in the mood for smut! And I needed a break from all the angst. I hope to write more of these episode "rewrites" (and yes, I know this is a similar idea to Radiorox's tales—but she told me I could do it anyway!). These are of little literary value—really just an excuse to talk about Harm and Mac's love life. _

_Enjoy. _

**Webb of Lies**

_Harm's Apartment_

_North of Union Station_

"Is it always this cold in here?"

Harm sat up in bed, taking in Mac's slight form as she stood by the window. He already knew she was dwarfed by the sweatshirt she'd borrowed from him, and she looked even more delicate wrapped in the woolen blanket he kept thrown over the couch. He found himself just watching her for a few seconds before he offered to turn up the heat, and an inexplicable feeling of tenderness flooded his being. It had been sweet of her to want to stay here and protect him. But then again, _she _was sweet. Oh, so sweet…

Harm pushed that thought out of his mind as he climbed from the warmth of his bed and padded over to the thermostat. He made an adjustment, a bit troubled by Mac's admission that she wouldn't be sleeping even if she were at home. But she told him she didn't want to talk, so he'd turned away…

And then she'd broken his heart with the despair in her voice. He knew she carried around a wealth of pain, pain she rarely showed to the world, and right now he would have sold his soul for the ability to take some of that pain for himself.

Her hair was silk that rippled through his fingers as he cupped the softness of her cheek in his palm and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Mac was tall for a woman, but here, without her normal pumps or boots, she seemed tiny, fragile…

Harm knew he shouldn't be thinking that about his partner, that she was fragile. Hell, he knew damn well she could have him on the ground in two seconds flat should she so choose, but here, in the cold darkness of his apartment, he wanted to pick her up and take her back to the warmth of his bed. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, _love _her.

He really should go back to bed. She'd just told him to go back to bed.

He couldn't move.

This was dangerous territory. He had a girlfriend…but if someone asked him at this very moment, he wouldn't have been able to remember her name. He brushed his thumb over her cheek again, and his finger teased the curve of her ear.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?" His finger was now rhythmically stroking said ear as his thumb brushed over her lips. She shivered.

"Still cold?" His voice was low, rough, and he hardly recognized it, her widened eyes and intense gaze causing a tightening down low in his groin. "I think the pilot light on the furnace is out again," he said inanely. She simply nodded, her pupils now so dilated her eyes appeared to be black, while his thumb brushed over her full lips again. He leaned his head down.

"I should go light it." His other hand came up to slide around to slip underneath his sweatshirt at the small of her back and he pulled her closer.

"Y-yeah, you—you should." She tilted her head back, and now their lips were just breaths apart.

"It won't take long," he breathed into her mouth.

"N-No, I'm sure it won't." His lips passed over hers.

"My utility room is next door…" Her eyes widened at that and she drew back a little.

"Harm, no…I can't let you…Palmer…"

"Okay, Sarah." He caught her tiny gasp at the sound of her given name. He pulled her closer again, his manhood twitching between them. The blanket fell from her shoulders as his hand snaked up her back; she was braless, and her skin was smooth and warm beneath his callused palm. Her hands now rested on his chest and he felt her thumb tease his collar bone. She was trembling now, and he knew it wasn't just because of the cold. The hand on her back dipped down and he let his fingers slip under the waistband of her borrowed sweatpants. She whimpered at the more intimate contact and once again he brushed his lips over his. His cock grew harder and started to throb.

"H-Harm," she whimpered again, and he pressed himself into her stomach. "What are we doing?" By now her arms had slid around his neck and she was teasing the hair at the back of it with delicate strokes of her fingers.

"I don't know, Mac, but I-I have to…I want to…I…please?" He kissed the corners of her mouth with each word and now his lips hovered over hers, begging permission to land.

She nodded.

He kissed her.

And then…nothing.

Nothing except an inferno of passion that ignited between them. Their lips met fully and his tongue immediately grazed the seam of them, begging entrance. Thus granted, their tongues met and dueled, tasting what until now had been the forbidden fruit. She whimpered into his mouth as he moaned into hers; only breaking apart when the need for air made their lungs burn. A few deep breaths and they were kissing again, she giving a little cry as he cupped her six and lifted her against him. He ground his impossibly hard penis into her, and at her nod, he lifted her in his arms. and She wrapped her legs around him, and now, locked together, he carried her up the stairs to his bed.

With astounding gentleness, he laid her down and leaned above her, her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed and he didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned down to kiss her again. "Sarah…Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" He punctuated each utterance of her name with a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her mouth. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sweats and looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded and he slowly slid her pants off of her. Her long legs opened for him and he settled in between them, feeling the warmth of her core through her damp panties. His cock peaked through the hole in his boxers and he hissed and bucked his hips when she reached in and pulled it out. She stroked it a few times before he stilled her hand; he didn't want this to end too soon. He didn't want it to end, ever, and then it was his turn to slip his hand into her panties. He teased her curls with his fingers, sliding one through her slick folds. She was unbelievably wet, and he nearly came at the thought of plunging his cock into her welcoming depths.

"I want you, Mac," he groaned, pulling her panties off of her then pushing a finger inside her as she writhed around it. He inserted a second finger and then worked them in and out of her as he circled her clit with his thumb and soon she was bucking against his hand, causing his fingers plunge ever deeper. He could feel her muscles clenching around them and he knew she was close. When she finally came, she screamed his name and he continued to massage her clit as he slowly continued the push and pull of his fingers, drawing out her orgasm until her cries turned into whimpers. Her sexual juices flowed over his hand and he couldn't resist a taste. He pulled out his fingers and lowered his face into the juncture of her thighs, the heady scent of her more intoxicating than the finest bourbon.

He let his tongue dart out of his mouth, lightly flicking her swollen nub. Mac cried out again, nearly screaming when he ran his tongue through the entire length of her slit before he drew her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. One of her hands clenched the sheets underneath her, and the other pushed up her sweatshirt and closed around her breast. She rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and Harm knew his next act would be to close his mouth around that same nipple and suckle. Meanwhile, the ache and throb of his cock had grown into actual pain and he wouldn't be able to wait much longer before he had to take her.

With a couple more flicks of his tongue, he sat up and lifted her to him. His lips plundered hers once more before he grasped the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

At long last, Sarah MacKenzie was naked before him. He cupped her heavy breasts in her hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples before he took one in his mouth. He sucked and nipped, then watched the skin of her areola tighten as he blew on it. She tasted sweet and musky and he couldn't resist a tasting her other nipple as well. He felt her hand close around his cock again and he knew it was time to end this exquisite torture. With one smooth move he slid his boxers off and pushed her back down on the bed. She spread her legs wide for him as he stroked the mushroom head of his cock through her folds. His ice-blue eyes met her molten-chocolate ones, and she, reading the question there, nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sank into her depths, feeling her stretch and lengthen to accommodate him. She was tight and he was big and it had never felt this way for him. He felt her legs wrap high around his waist and at her insistent, "Harm, please!" he started to move.

At first his movements were slow, languid, but as her whimpers turned into cries of passion, he quickened his thrusts. She met each one of them as he pounded into her and he nearly came undone when she reached in between them to stroke her clit. He felt her inner muscles squeeze around him, her calls of "Harder, Harm, _harder!" _spurring him on, and he knew he couldn't hold this much longer.

"_Maaac,"_ he groaned. "Oh, god, baby, you feel so good. You're so tight…so…_hot._ I need…I need to…"

Harm drove into her over and over and he could feel that Mac was nearly there, but still he tried to hold back, still not wanting this to ever end. Mac, however, had other ideas.

"Harm, please, come inside me. _Please. Harm!" _She screamed his name out as she came around him, and this was enough for him to stop his erratic thrusting and explode. He emptied himself deep inside her, grinding his hips into her as she squeezed each drop from him.

It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Hell, it could have been days before he came down from the high of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. When he was finally back to himself, he found he was still buried to hilt within her. He made a move to roll off of her, but she clamped him to her with her strong legs. "No," she whispered. "Don't go." His eyes were tender as he gazed down at her.

"Never, baby."

Finally, when he feared he would fall asleep and crush her, he pulled out of her, his seed flowing out between her legs. It occurred to him in that moment that this had been the first time he hadn't insisted on any protection. A flash of guilt went through him, but Mac must have known what he was thinking.

"It's okay, Harm. It's okay." He looked deeply into those chocolate depths, and, seeing the sincerity in them, he simply nodded.

For the next several minutes, they lay there in silence, Mac drawing little circles on his chest and he stroking her back with his warm, big hand. He knew the quiet of the moment couldn't last forever, though, and soon he felt her tensing up.

"What is it, Mac?"

"It's nothing…"

He kissed the crown of her head. _"Maaac…"_

"Harm…this was…I know it can't happen again."

Harm's mouth went dry, yet he still tried to swallow. "W-Why not?"

"Harm…you know why…Jordan…"

Harm sighed. "Mac…I know things are complicated…and there are still things I need to…take care of…but, I…I don't want this to be the only time…"

He was surprised when she pushed away from him and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. He caught a glimpse of her breasts and his groin tightened once more. He took a deep breath, knowing there were many things to clear up before he could explore her like that again. "Mac—"

"Harm…I won't be _that_ woman…and I can't…I should just go." She started to slide out from under the covers, but he caught her arm.

"Mac, wait…"

"No, Harm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I need to go…" She pulled her arm from his grasp and he let her go. He watched as she dressed in his sweats again and picked up her bag, but it wasn't until she whispered a goodbye and went down the stairs to the living room that he sprang into action. He looked around for his boxers, but he couldn't find them before he heard his front door opening.

Harm nearly fell down his stairs trying to catch her, his stumbling enough for her to hesitate and turn back toward him.

"Mac, please…let me explain…"

She turned her huge eyes on him, and to his dismay he saw she was crying. "There's nothing you need to say…goodbye, Harm. I-I'll see you tomorrow…or today I guess…at JAG. She pulled the door open again.

"_MAC! STOP!"_

Mac whipped around. "Why, Harm? It's better if I go now. I promise, this—this won't affect our friendship, I-I promise." She stepped out into the hall.

Harm wasn't going to give up. Not now.

"Because I love you!"

Mac froze in place and slowly turned around. She stepped back into the apartment and closed the door.

"What did you say?"

Harm held his hand out to her. "I said, I love you."

She looked him up and down and snorted. "No, you don't. You're just saying that because we had sex."

"Come on, Mac. You know that's not true."

"Ok, you love me…but not like that…"

Harm advanced on her. "Yes, I do…like _that." _

Mac stared hard at him. He thought for a moment he was making headway, but then she shook her head. "No…you're just running on some—some postcoital high."

"Some postcoital high?" Harm's hands wrapped around her shoulders. "Mac…listen to me. I have _never_ done anything like this. I don't—I don't cheat. And yet I did tonight. No, I'm not proud of it, and I'm gonna end it with Jordan, whether you…whether you want me or not. I don't feel that way about her. Not the way I feel about you."

"The way you feel about me?" He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the corner of her mouth quirk up.

"Yeah, Mac. In case you didn't hear me before, I love you. _You. _No one else. I. Love. You." He punctuated each word with a jab of his finger to her arm.

"Ow, Harm, is that how you tell a girl you love her?" She rubbed her arm where he'd poked her.

"When they don't pay attention."

She snorted again but then she focused her gaze on him once more. "Okay, Harm. I'm paying attention now."

"I already said it," he pouted.

"Say it again." Now she was grinning at him and he couldn't help grinning back.

"I love you, Sarah MacKenzie."

To his great relief, she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Harmon Rabb."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Now…will you come back to bed?"

She nodded against him but then pulled back a little, glancing downward. "Um, Harm, maybe we should light that pilot light…"

"Uh, why, Mac?"

She looked down again. "You look…cold."

Harm looked down as well. "What do you—" He looked back up at her, his eyes bulging with indignation. "I do not!"

Her giggle filled his loft, changing into full out laughter when he huffed his irritation.

"Come on, Mac…" She laughed harder, but then her mirth ended in a squeal when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Ninja Girl!" He smacked her lightly on her bottom and started back up the stairs to his bedroom, while she squirmed in his arms.

_This is going to be fun,_ he thought to himself.

But then she bit him on his six.

_Oh yeah…this is going to be great. _

He grinned.

_Really great…_


End file.
